Un Nouvel An problématique
by Liclick
Summary: Celty, la fameuse motarde sans tête, la légende, se trouvait face à un problème que même elle ne semblait pouvoir résoudre: comment inviter tous ses amis à fêter la nouvelle année sans détruire son immeuble, et peut-être la ville?


Bonne année à tous ~

**Disclamer: **Durarara! n'est pas à moi, mais à Ryôgo Narita.

NB: J'ai même pas réussi à faire plus de mille mots, désolée... Soupçon de Shizaya, donc de **yaoi!**

* * *

><p>Celty s'en serait arraché les cheveux, si elle les avait. Au lieu de ça, elle soupira profondément. Très profondément. Tellement profondément que Shinra se retourna, inquiet. Elle lui fit un signe de la main et se leva du canapé où elle était assise pour attraper ses clefs de moto et son casque, posés sur le buffet.<p>

* * *

><p>Même en faisant une virée en moto, ce qui la calmait habituellement, elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir le problème de la tête. Comment faire? Depuis deux jours, elle avait des migraines à force d'y penser, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle avait envie de hurler de frustration et d'agacement. Qu'avait elle fait pour mériter ça?<p>

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle grilla sans le vouloir un feu rouge. Et un cri retentit, la faisant violemment sursauter:

«-Ne bouge plus, motard sans tête!»

Cette voix... En tremblant, elle se tourna vers l'endroit d'où l'ordre avait été crié. Et croisa les yeux de Kinnosuke Kuzuhara. Elle hurla de peur mentalement et partit à toute vitesse, encourageant sa monture, poursuivie par une armée de gyrophares. Mais toujours, ce problème venait la hanter: comment inviter tout ses amis au Nouvel An sans provoquer indirectement la destruction de son appartement, et peut-être même de la ville?

* * *

><p>Depuis une bonne heure, Shinra et elle étaient penchés sur une simple feuille, recouverte de schémas barrés. Ils n'entendirent même pas quelqu'un sonner à la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie:<p>

-Shinra, Celty, c'est Erika!

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris: la jeune fille ne venait presque jamais chez eux, alors que faisait-elle ici? Shinra se leva pour lui ouvrir et se retrouva face à une Erika surchargée de sacs en tous genres, remplis de goodies, nourriture et mangas, tous des yaois, comme le constata avec une grimace le médecin.

Celty apparut derrière lui, son téléphone à la main.

_«Bonjour Erika! Que viens-tu faire ici?»_

-Salut Celty! lança l'otaku avant de se tourner vers Shinra. «Dotachin voulait te rapporter un livre, mais comme il était occupé, il m'a demandé de le faire à sa place! Alors... Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu le ranger?»

Voyant que leur invitée était sur le point de vider son chargement dans le couloir, ils la firent rentrer, puis poser ses affaires sur le canapé.

«-Ah! Je l'ai trouvé!» s'exclama t-elle au bout de quelques minutes de recherches intensives. «Tiens!»

Elle tendit le livre à Shinra avec un grand sourire, quand elle remarqua la feuille sur la table basse.

-Hmm? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Elle la prit dans sa main et la parcourut rapidement des yeux, avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à la motarde.

_«En fait... Je n'arrive pas à m'organiser pour le Nouvel An...»_

-Ah? Pourquoi?

_«Et bien... Shinra et moi voudrions inviter tout le monde à le fêter avec nous, mais... On risque de détruire la ville en mettant Shizuo et Izaya dans la même pièce!» _tapa t-elle à toute vitesse, paniquée.

Erika se tut quelques instants, puis pouffa.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer! Ça va être très intéressant...

Celty était très dubitative à ce sujet, mais en voyant les étoiles dans les yeux de son amie et le grand sourire excité qui menaçait d'envahir son visage, elle préféra ne pas demander ce qui serait «intéressant»...

* * *

><p>Finalement, tout semblait bien se passer, au grand soulagement du médecin et de la motarde. Cette dernière reposa son tablier, puis passa dans le salon. A sa droite, assis sur le canapé, Anri, Kida et Mikado discutaient tranquillement, un verre dans ma main, tandis qu'à sa gauche, Shinra et Kadota débattaient avec animation, de médecine sans doute.<p>

Elle sourit, même si personne ne pouvait le voir, sauf Shinra qui le sentit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle avança dans la pièce, esquivant les bris de verre réunis dans un coin (Shizuo avait quand même cassé quelques verres en voyant Izaya et la balayette n'avait pas fait long feu non plus quand il avait voulu nettoyer et que Izaya l'avait provoqué en disant que «Shizuo réalisait un de ses fantasmes en jouant les femmes de ménage». Le blond avait été vomir dans les toilettes juste après.) Elle échangea quelques mots avec le groupe d'adolescents, et chercha Erika ainsi que les deux ennemis mortels du regard, sans les trouver.

Dans le couloir menant à la chambre d'amis, elle entendit soudainement des gloussements. Se doutant à l'avance de qui ils venaient, elle vit Erika assise devant la porte de la chambre entrouverte, se retenant de faire trop de bruit et le rouge aux joues. Quand elle l'aperçut, elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre sans un mot et lui souffla un «Regarde!» en désignant l'intérieur de la pièce. Celty s'avança lentement, et ce qu'elle vit la figea.

Allongés sur le lit, Shizuo sur Izaya, les deux s'embrassaient passionnément. Quand il se séparèrent, le barman grogna un «Ma revanche pour tout à l'heure» à un informateur qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Celty se retourna vers Erika qui, les yeux brillants, lui murmura:

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tout allait bien se passer!

Celty ne put qu'acquiescer.


End file.
